


Differently the Same

by Shelltea



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, teen!Cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelltea/pseuds/Shelltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips and Sjin have been an official couple for a while now and Sjin feels like it’s time he should meet his friends - after all Sips has met his. However, in Sips’ mind things aren’t that easy and Sjin can’t think of any other reason why other than he’s ashamed to be with him. Sometimes you need to make risks for those you love.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Differently the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Fluff/Cuteness, slight angst?  
> Word count: Part 1:2900+  
> Warnings: Swearing, drug mention, slight indications of intimidation, bullying and self doubt??

“your student head of year is a right bellend mate” Alsmiffy states, taking a swig from his coke can. “you know that tall bastard, what’s his name?”  
“I think it’s Xephos?” Dj suggested and offered a crisp to the left of him in Trotts direction, then passing the bag to the right, toward Sips and finally above to Smiffy who sat on top of the wall.  
“Oh yeah that’s it”  
“Silk shirt? yeah he can be, but he’s alright i guess, he’s a nice guy just up his own ass.”  
“Plus our own head of year’s.” Trott added.  
“Ridgedog? yeah he’s totally crushing on that guy, that’s what Turps told me anyway”

It was the last lesson of the day before the weekend officially began which was mostly a good thing, but the negative being that the last lesson for Sips was business studies - which he hated. Therefore, he decided to bunk it with his closest friends, Smiffy, Dj and Trott who were all in the year above and luckily had a free period at the same time.

“Rythian was telling us about Lalna nearly blowing up the lab or something”  
“Oh yeaah!" Sips snorted as the memory replayed in his mind; Lalna had been boasting to Xephos about how 'easy' and 'not complicated at all' his experiment was, soon to be laughed in face by the taller as it spontaneously set alight. Xeph had made it his duty to tell everyone of the event, including himself. "That was fucking hilarious, you guys should have seen his face. Still managed to get an A though, what an ass”  
“That’s nerds for ya, ey Trott?” Ross playfully digged  
“yeah trott, you nerd” Smiffy joined in, speaking through gritted teeth as he did when mockingly angry.  
“eat SHIT TROTT”  
“You guys are so weird just shut up, Dj I need to go get my biology text book, come with mate?”

With a groan, Dj got up and walked towards the building with Trott. Smiff and Sips heard the two in the distance get told by a passing teacher to be quiet while others were learning.  
Smiffy slid down the wall until he was sitting next to the grey skinned teen, slightly ruffling his hair on the way down -Sips furrowed his brows and adjusted the slight mohawk. “talking of nerds Sips, that Shin-? or Sjin-? whatever, is still swooning over you”  
Sips’ mouth became dry, his voice almost lost in his throat momentarily. “He fucking isn't, he doesn't even know me properly! Fuck off Kermit”  
“It’s true mate! i’ve never seen someone so obsessed, he’s kinda creepy actually thinking about it.”  
“He’s not creepy! He’s - a nice guy.” He consciously tried to conceal the blush that was trying to escape and avoided Smiffy’s gaze but still could feel the smirk on him.  
“ooooooh~ I see!”  
“Smiff just because i said he’s a nice guy does not mean i want to fuck him, i’m not like you who just wants to do everything in sight.” Sips checks his phone for the time and as the digits appear he realises it’s only 2 minutes before the end of school bell is suppose to ring. “I don't see why yous gotta be so mean to him though"  
"We're just having a laugh mate-"  
"whatever just, just go easy yeah? anyway i gotta go, see you tomorrow at the skyfort”  
“Alright man, watch out for Sjinny boy peeking through your bedroom window, though you’re probably into that you sick bastard”  
“fuck youuuu” Sips headed towards the main school gate, raising his middle fingers up to face Smiffy behind him. He saw Trott and Dj walking back and shouted goodbye in their direction; getting a 'fuck off' and 'eat shit' in return.  
—  
Sips mentally shook away his conversation with Alsmiffy as he walked toward the school gate. Like any other friday night, Sips met his friend there to go straight to the teens house; his clothing for the next day stuffed into the bottom of his backpack. He stood there avoiding any eye contact with the teachers and eyes darting through the crowds of people making sure that none of the hats were within his surroundings until he saw his tall, mousey brown haired friend heading towards him. He couldn’t contain himself from giving a small grin when the teen waved at him as he said his goodbyes to Lalna absentmindedly.  
“hey” Sips pecked his stubbled cheek earning a cheesy smile, from Sjin.  
“hey”  
\---  
They had bought a bag of chips to share for dinner on the walk home, luckily Sjin lived closer to the school than Sips did so the packed, sweaty bus wasn’t necessarily needed. The older of the two stole a few as they walked, but his hand was soon swatted away by the other and Sips laughed at the threatening glare he was given - raising his hands in playful defeat.  
They walked hand in hand, occasionally speaking but for the most enjoying the comforting silence.  
“Apparently you missed business studies mister underscore, have you been bunking again?”  
“fuck..”  
Sjin raised an eyebrow, tutting. “Sips if you ever want to have your factory in the future, you got to work for it!”  
“You don’t realise how fucking boring it is though Sjin, it’s alright for you, at least art is creative and you’ve got some of your buds. All i do is have to listen to old McGee fucking tear apart my ideas about selling top quality dirt.”  
Sjin giggled, squeezing his partners hand “Aw Sipsy. How dare he judge the finest Sips Co product like that.”  
“exactly! and i’d like to know how Nilesy’s portable pool company is ‘new’ and ‘fun’ and even Lomadia gets credit for an Owl sanctuary because it’s ‘nature friendly’ - like what the hell Sjin”  
"hey don't listen to his ball shit Sips, we'll do it in the future - we'll make it happen and show that mothertrucker."

Arriving home, they were greeted by Sjin’s mother who hugged both boys - Sjin rolled his eyes, he had already let Sips know she thought of him as a second child, Sjin believed it to be embarrassing and over the top where as Sips chuckled, yet appreciated her care. Sips had always felt comfortable around and confided in Sjin’s mum - especially when times were difficult at home. Luckily, things weren’t as bad in recent years, now Sips’ dad had left. His mother constantly reminds him that 'he isn’t as tough as he looks y’know' and of course he knows, he’s one of the very lucky few to be able to crack through the hard shell of his persona. A genuinely sweet, caring guy who loves a cuddle and secretly craves the slightest touches and compliments, hidden underneath - although he’d never admit any of it unless extremely intoxicated by either alcohol or tiredness.

Sips followed Sjin up the staircase to the teens room, unable to avoid the temptation of teasingly smacking his behind on the way up - laughing at Sjin’s surprised yelp and glare at him from over the shoulder. Sips returned the look with a mock innocent expression, his light bluey grey eyes puppy dog like and Sjin grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to his room, kissing him deeply as he shuts the door behind them. The shorter of the two pushed him back against said door, hands idly toying with Sjin’s belt loops and his lips grazing across his neck, the taller childishly giggled at the feeling. He tickled Sips, wriggling him out the way and planted a kiss to his forehead before gently brushing past him.  
Both boys removed their shoes, blazers, ties, trousers and shirts leaving Sjin in nothing other than an spotted orange pair of boxers and cartoony socks and Sips, plain blue boxers with a white vest top and dark grey socks.

“thank fuck it’s the weekend, jesus christ Sjin, you don’t realise how close i am to just fucking setting our woodwork project on fire”  
“Really, why?! Ours is great! Have you seen Nano’s and Lalna’s? They’ve barely started because they can’t decide on anything! Or what about Xeph’s and Dew’s? I’ve never seen Xephos stress so much and that’s saying something. We have no worries Sipsy.” Seeing Sips’ hands making grabby gestures and his mouth open, Sjin unwrapped the chip paper, chucking one towards Sips who caught it in his mouth “anyway we have a mighty strong Canadian lumberjack on our side”  
“Yeah that’s true I guess. And a gay ass architect who knows how to handle a load of wood.” He jumped onto Sjin’s bed, reaching over to the bedside table for the console controller.  
Sjin giggled, joining Sips on the bed “You know it” he winked, kissed his cheek and popped a chip into his own mouth.

The boys spent the next few hours aimlessly playing video games, finding it hilarious that they discovered a way to trap players into a part of the map - a guaranteed kill for their team every time. They also loved the ability of being able to make anyone who raged and called them ‘fags’ or ‘gaylords’ highly uncomfortable by enthusiastically admitting they were indeed and would gladly give a demonstration in the form of kisses to prove it.  
Time soon passed and as it edged towards midnight, Sips’ head fell into Sjin’s lap as he removed the headset and dropped the controller to the floor. He hummed as fingers ran through his hair, his head tingling and nuzzling into the taller boy. Sjin smiled adoringly.

“Sipsss~?”  
“mmpf” Sips groaned, too sleepy to answer properly.  
“You’re really cute when you’re tired Sipsy”  
“‘mm not fuckin cute sjin” he muttered, his words slightly slurred due to his face pressing against the other.  
“oh you really are, I wonder what all your ‘badass’ friends would think of this adorable son of a gun?”  
“badass? them fuckers?”  
“Well yeah! i mean what are they called - the 'helmet crew'?”  
Sips snorts and chuckles hard into Sjin’s thigh “fuckin- the hatgang Sjin”  
“Oh yeah, right! they sound like pretty swish mothertruckers, i mean they must be to hang out with my Sipsy”  
“more like the twat gang”  
there was a moment pause before Sjin spoke again - carefully, taking the time to think about the right words to use “i-it’d be pretty cool to meet them too..”  
Sips froze and gulped hard, he knew what was coming and dreaded it.“Not yet.”  
“As you’ve said a hundred times..”  
“Sjin, i’m not ready-”  
“but why Sips? they know you’re bi! that was meant to be the hard part but apparently telling them about me is. I must be a massive embarrassment to you.”  
Sjin rubbed his arms insecurely as Sips sat up “Hey! you fucking know you’re not-” He tried to grasp his hand but Sjin pulled away harshly.  
“Well it doesn’t show. As soon as we made it official i made it my top priority to show you off to my friends as soon as you were comfortable in meeting them. It shouldn’t be me waiting for you to be comfortable to introduce me to your friends! I never worried about what my friends thought of you because I knew all that mattered was I think you’re amazing and they should too! If anything i was so too bloody eager to show you off because i was proud to call you mine and loved you to pieces. Obviously we’re on different wavelengths here.”  
“no, no we aren’t at all you dumbass! I love the shit outta you, that’s the problem.”  
“what, that you love me?!” Sjin fake laughed and shook his head.  
“Yeah! Look, you’re just different to them and-”  
“i’ve told you before Sips, I don’t care about the drugs and shit, you guys are allowed to do what you like”  
“what - ? No it’s not that” He exhaled, running a hand through his own hair and rubbing his eyes. “y’know what I’m tired Sjin, lets go to bed yeah?”  
He got on his knees and shuffled to the top of the bed and crawled under the sheets. Sjin didn’t reply.

It’s not as if Sips didn’t want to introduce his friends to Sjin and visa versa, he just didn’t him to get hurt. Sjin, although he loved him, was very different to himself and the people he hung out with. For example for entertainment Sjin would prefer watching a disney movie 10 times on repeat, singing along to all the songs or tending to his family farm and playing with the animals where as the boys would prefer to watch videos of people falling over or shitting themselves and they’d constantly make up improv beat boxing beats.  
He didn’t want Sjin to think he was ashamed of him though because, hell, Sjin was the best thing to have happened to Sips’ life, he just didn’t know how the hatters would react. What if they would still mock him or pick on him after knowing? He doesn’t want to lose them or be in the situation where he has to choose between his partner and his best friends. Even worse, they could pick on Sjin more than they did already. They haven’t really spoke to him personally but the guys were known throughout the school to not be messed with - honestly Sips couldn’t really understand why, but still.  
Coming out as bisexual was easy for him, but this seemed like a much harder situation, the hatters could be idiots, especially Smiffy, and he didn’t want Sjin to be feel judged or intimidated.

He snuggled down into the bed more and after a long while of silence and no warmth beside him, he opened his eyes to look up at Sjin, seeing his pouty expression and folded arms “c’mere you big babby, please?”  
Sjin took a moment before he sighed, as if to release all the built up anger. He wiped his eyes; tears had begun to form there. He got up to turn the TV off and close the curtains before jumping into the covers next to the elder.  
—  
Sjin curled close to his best friend as the cool breeze from the gapped window grazed their skin. His left arm draped around Sips’ waist, fingers drawing aimless patterns into his right thigh. Legs; bent at the knees and one slightly overlapped Sips’ left. The teen’s head lay rested on the chest of the other; his, debatable, moustache tickling the pale skin that wasn’t covered by the white vest top and he took advantage of the ability to concentrate on listening to Sips’ heartbeat within the silence which was laced with awkwardness.

Sips’ gaze burnt into the ceiling, his mind in deep thought as one arm wrapped around Sjin’s back and the other ran fingers through the light brunette hair, brushing away any locks that fell onto his partners face.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t need to apologise-”  
“No i am, it’s fine, in your own time I understand, I can wait” he swallowed before continuing “but Sipsy-”  
“yeah?”  
“If i am an embarrassment, please let me know what I do wrong s-so i can try and fix it”  
Sips’ heart sunk, it physically hurt him to hear Sjin say things like this because he knows he means every word 110% just to make him happy, even if it meant he couldn’t be himself. Sjin basically devoted himself to Sips, there’s not a single day that goes by where he hasn’t told the older he loves him, or given his a gentle kiss on the check as he walks past him in the corridor - without his friends around, of course. Even when the hatguys had teased him behind his back, and Sips would barely stick up for him - he cringed at the memory and swallowed hard. What kind of a boyfriend was he? Even he doesn't know if it's for Sjin's sake or his own anymore, he can't even begin to imagine the thoughts that must be circling Sjin's brain. Was he trying to protect him? Was he trying to make life easier for himself? was it a bit of both? he had no idea, but what he did know was he was drowning in guilt.  
“tomorrow.”  
“huh?”  
“tomorrow - you’re meeting them.”  
Sjin sat up, staring at Sips with curiosity. “what the hell? wait, Sips, are you serious?”  
“you're no embarrassment Sjin how many god damn times have i gotta tell you. I wouldn’t change anything about you, even if i could - not one fucking thing. You really don’t realise how much you mean to me, and if meeting my pals means a lot to you then, then we gotta do it.”  
Sips could faintly see the corners of Sjin’s mouth curl into a smile. “a-are you sure?”  
“yeah, just promise me one thing Sjin”  
“What’s that?”  
“Whatever happens, they’re a bunch of dicks at the end of the day.”  
Sjin nodded enthusiastically and giggled, “O-Okay! Thank you Sipsy, I love you” He leans down to Sips’ lips and kisses him deeply.  
“I love you too”  
The boy snuggles back into Sips’ chest. Thoughts swam through the elder’s mind, conflicting over whether his decision was a good idea or not - either way, it had to happen some day. Where as on the other hand, the younger wiggled, trying to contain his excitement over the day ahead. Eventually their eyes slowly closed and both their thoughts drifted away as sleep took over their entangled bodies.


End file.
